DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) The aim of the proposed research is to make it possible for people with severe disabilities to participate in traditional educational programs, to have more control over their environment, and to have a more active and interactive lifestyle. This goal is accomplished through the development of a low-cost, laser-based multi-context access system, consisting of an eye-safe laser pointer, a laser-activated computer access keyboard, and a comprehensive clinical application guide for seamlessly incorporating this technology into the daily lives of people with disabilities. This laser system can be used to select a shirt at the local department store, to access an augmentative communication system, or to access popular personal computers. The accessibility is provided whether the user is indoors, outdoors, in a controlled environment, or in an unexpected situation, thus empowering people by providing flexible access in many environmental contexts. Even more exciting is that the simplicity of the laser access system makes it possible to introduce it to individuals at an early age. This may go far to counteract the learned helplessness which hampers the efforts of many people to participate in traditional programs throughout their development from childhood to adulthood.